A Whole New Adventure
by RoseDeNuit
Summary: This is a series of adventures of the Naruto characters where some may not be who they normally are (OOC) and the adventures are crazy and spontaneous with just enough insanity. Each chapter may not have all the main characters in it as each chapter is a different adventure. There is one OC in this series. Rated T for Strong Language. Please Review so I can know to post more too :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In a world where Hinata was dictator, Rock Lee baked cookies, Neji's a billionaire, Sasuke was hated by all, Kakashi is a cannibal, Kisame hated all that ate fish, Itachi played hide-and-seek with his brother, Shikamaru was a military general, Gaara wants revenge against Kakashi, and Gai frightened everyone, they lived and despised one another. Everyday brought new, hilarious stories and events to the Leaf Village and I will tell you all that happens. I am Linda, Piñata's vice-dictator and I hear it all.

**-The Clone-**

"Shit!" Gaara muttered nervously as he ran down the forest path. "Hey where the fuck are you going peasant?" Hinata said as he ran by them. He stopped and turned around. She stared at him waiting for an answer." I don't have to listen to you. I'm Gaara of the sand." He said professionally with a glare. She threw a kunai at him but he dodged. "Everyone listens to me. I'm going to kick your ass for insubordination to your leader." Hinata said and they began to fight. She hadn't had her daily sugar for the day so she was a bit weak. She lost and Gaara smirked. "I'm calling my top dog…." She mumbled and went off to the side by a bush to talk on her cell. "You all suck! Fuck you all." Gaara yelled angrily. "Attitude….." Neji said and Lee nodded. Hinata knocked him out with a glare and Neji went unconscious. "Stupid lower branch Hyuga." She said. "Gaara what's wrong?" Lee asked only to be knocked out by sand. "Hey everyone." Kakashi said appearing beside Gaara. "Fuck off." His reply was. "Can't I'm hungry. Can I have a leg? Or an arm? Something?" He asked. "No!" Gaara yelled and Hinata sighed. "Go on a diet or be a vegetarian Hatake." She said impatiently as she waited for someone. Kakashi poked Gaara's arm for tenderness and Gaara broke his calmness if he had any. He and the cannibal fought and from his anger Gaara won. "I'm still hungry…." The half masked ninja said.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Hinata asked him. "I'm doing bad things and Gaara found out he had a clone so he's coming to kill me. Now if you'll excuse me." He said starting to run away when Shikamaru appeared." You called?" He asked Hinata and gave a yawn. "You're late you lazy ass bum! Take him out." She ordered pointing at Gaara. "Aww come on…I hope this doesn't take too long." Shikamaru complained and he and Gaara fought. "That was tough." He said after winning. Hinata had run off to her huge estate already. "Hello people." Someone said and Itachi smiled walking to them with Kisame. "Leave me alone! I need to get out of here before he comes." Clone Gaara yelled nervously. "I found you!" Sasuke shouted jumping out of a bush. They all looked at him. "Oh you found me alright!" Itachi said sarcastically and his little brother smirked in triumph. "Now I have to go hide again. Close your eyes." He said and as soon as Sasuke closed his eyes they had left. Sasuke sat there counting. Shikamaru's phone suddenly rang and it was Hinata. "I'm looking through my telescope and Gaara is close by. He's really pissed off. I suggest you leave now and grab my cookie boy. Hurry up!" She told him and hung up. Shikamaru sighed, grabbed Lee, threw him over his shoulder and ran off. "Done!" Sasuke said and opened his eyes to see only a few people still there.

**-Near Hinata's Estate (the roof)-**

"Holy shit! Look at that wave of sand!" Itachi exclaimed handing Kisame the binoculars. He peered into them and his mouth gaped open. "He's not being environment friendly by killing all those trees with his sand." Kisame said shocked. Itachi snickered. "Sasuke's still there I bet." They laughed.

**-Back at the Forest Path-**

Suddenly the earth under them shook. The shake woke up Neji! "My head…What's going on here?" He asked. "He's getting closer. Shit!" Gaara said worriedly. "I'm out of here. Gaara already hates me so I don't feel like dying." Kakashi said with a small grin and began to walk away when a wall of sand stopped him. He backed up slowly and stood by Neji. Gaara appeared with sand all around him and it looked like he was ready to kill. Sasuke slowly crept back into the bush and didn't come back out. "What's your problem?" Neji asked him. Without hesitation Gaara had his sand fling him a mile away. "Maybe Neji's blind spot is that he's too naïve to realize Gaara's pissed off." Kakashi muttered and huge bursts of trees flew at him sending him flying off like Neji. Clone Gaara tried to throw a sand shuriken at Gaara but the real Gaara's sand absorbed it like it was starving. "Fuck this is not good…" Clone Gaara mumbled. "There's only room for one Gaara and that's me." He said and then completely crushed his clone with his loyal sand. Out of nowhere a big truck with Hinata's name on it arrives and stops in front of him. "Gaara can you hear me? It's your leader Hinata. In this truck are over 3 tons of cookies, a variety of flavors. If you calm down your anger I'll let you have them all. Now is the true question…Deal or no deal?" She said through a microphone that reached from her house. Gaara was silent for a few seconds then replied, "Okay!" He said happily and drove his truck home to eat his cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun rose out of the sky bright and early this Friday morning. Too bad that it wasn't the best kind of day for poor Naruto! He was running from Sakura who was running from Linda who ran from Sasuke. "I didn't mean what I said Sakura-Chan! I'm sorry!" He blurted sprinting down the road. "NARUUTOOOOOOO!" The pink haired beast roared charging down after him. He squealed like a piglet and stepped up his speed although she was on steroids and her wobbly legs gave her some odd advantage.

A little ways down the path….

Rock Lee went on his daily jog every day but today he held the dictators daily cookie supply. He was her cookie chef after all. He happily hummed while running lightening fast. He saw Naruto coming towards him and waved. "Hello Naruto! How are you this fine morning?" _Lee! Perfect!_Naruto grinned and pounced on Lee's back. "RUN LEE RUN!" He shouted looking behind him at Sakura. Lee turned and saw it too and he spun around racing out of the forest. "YEAH LEE GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Linda yelled happily to see Naruto was safe from the unnaturally colored hair of Sakura Haruno. She accidentally bumped into Sakura's back and ducked as she just barely missed a blow to the face. She did a quick sneak through and got past her but as she did Sasuke ran right into Sakura. "Hahaha! Serves you both right you idiots!" Linda teased and scampered off the other way. "OH SASUKE!" Pinky exclaimed hugging him. His face turned blue and he yelped in fear, "RABIES!" He screamed in a high pitched Ino voice running away. The pink beast stood confused and hurt just like she should be.

-Hinata's mansion-

"Look at those fools…Utter disgrace. Am I not right peasant?" Hinata asked Shikamaru as she peered from her binoculars. "Yeah…whatever you say." His reply came and he yawned. A moment later a group of "fools" rushed into the mansion. Lee dropped Naruto straight on his ass and fell onto the floor. Linda sat with her back to a wall catching her breath. "My cookie chef slave boy person!" Hinata cried out jumping up from her seat. She glowered at Naruto who shrank away in fear. "Linda! Take this freaky demon boy to the dungeon." She ordered pointing at Mr. Uzumaki. "Awww but Hinata-" Her vice-dictator began but was interrupted. "ARE YOU ARGUING WITH ME?" She didn't make a peep and pulled Naruto away by his shirt. He began crying. "Ma'am…How do we get rid of the Sakura virus?" Shikamaru asked poking Lee a bit to see if he was going to move. Lee wiggled but then stopped. "He reminds me of Jell-O sometimes…"Hinata said and sighed."I'm not sure yet general. I could nuke the area but that's too messy. Can we not contain her in a glass jar or something of the sort?" She wondered aloud getting into her thinking pose which was holding a bazooka. Shikamaru shrugged and looked out the balcony window. "We'd need one strong ass jar though…" He muttered spotting the lake where Kisame was stalking the young swimmers.

In the 50ft deep dungeon…surrounded with Alligators

"Um Linda…You're not gonna throw me in right?" Naruto asked nervously gulping as he looked down. "Well Hinata didn't tell me to soooooo I guess not." She replied with a smile. He sighed in relief, but Hinata has every room with intercoms and she heard it. The intercom buzzed and the leader spoke. "Throw it in." She said and left. Linda shrugged and shoved Naruto down into the water pit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto frantically squirmed in the air then realized his shirt was caught on an unusually long spear that seemed to have fallen from Hinata's weaponry room into the water pit. "Sheesh! That could have either killed me or killed me." He said then noticed his shirt ripping. _Fuck_..."LINDAAAAAAAA!" He screamed and fell into the water.

Linda hired up the volume on her iPod just before Naruto's scream and went off for a little jog with Lee. "I love to run don't you Lin?" He asked grinning. She looked at him and nodded though she didn't even hear what he said.

Somewhere on top of a mountain….

"Push Shikamaru Push!" A bossy voice shouted and the crackling of a whip was heard. "Sheesh…I am. Calm down will yah..." The General said shoving the giant glass jar close to the edge of the mountain. "Won't it break though when it falls over?" Hinata questioned eyeing the 30ft jar and stroking her chin professionally. He looked at her and sighed. "No unless it falls on its side but we're dropping it straight forward down from the helicopter. Plus there is rubber surrounding the bottom top and bottom rim of the bullet proof jar in order to prevent cracking during the fall." He explained and then sighed again as he saw her look. "Why the fuck are you so damn smart? It's sickening. NOW PUSH!" She commanded again cracking the whip. Her eyes gleamed. "I love this thing. It scares people and feels powerful in my hands. HAHAHAHA!" Hinata laughed manically and then spotted the helicopter. It lowered down a long metal wire with a hook and latched onto the jar at the bottom holding it upside down. Shikamaru and Hinata climbed in and the copter flew away holding the jar off to the target it was sent for.

Akatsuki Hideout….Hide and Kill?

"Itachi will never find me…Hehehe." Sasuke mumbled hiding in the kitchen cupboard. "Where is that idiot? Who knows what he's doing! Stealing my money!" Kakuzu said nervously pacing the hallway. "Calm down already…He's just waiting for me to go find him so he can run off to play again." Itachi said sipping from his coffee. It was 8am in the Akatsuki's place and Sasuke had kept them up all night. "How about we kill him?" Zetsu suggested while adding fertilizer to his self from the decline in plant rest he hadn't gotten. "I second that. He'd make the perfect sacrifice for my god. All hail!" Hidan said then went off on his daily prayer. "The poor thing has mental problems though, or bipolar. Not sure yet, Doctors never found out." Itachi replied reading the newspaper. "I thought he was just a fag…hm." Deidara said randomly and then screamed as Tobi opened the cupboard and Sasuke jumped out running off to hide again. "What do we do now Itachi-san?" Tobi asked twirling around the room. The Akatsuki leader stepped into the kitchen covered in paint. "We kill him that's what." He answered and they all knew that Sasuke couldn't be kept as their pet any longer.

Back with the helicopter….

"Alright there it is!" Hinata shouted pointing down at some pink and red blob below. The helicopter flew right over it and with Shikamaru's command they dropped it down.

Down Below….

_How can I make him like me…There has to be some way._ Sakura thought as she took a stroll down the path. Suddenly a dark circle appeared around her and she froze. "The fuck!" She cried out right before she looked up and saw the bulletproof glass jar drop on top of her. She started banging on the sides looking around for who did it. "Hahaha! Bingo! We caught it!" Hinata shouted slapping Shikamaru hard on the back and continued laughing. He flinched in pain and smirked at another job well done. They saw Sakura trying to speak from the glass. "What's it saying?" Dictator Hinata demanded. "Don't know. It's soundproof." He replied. She nodded in approval and they flew off.

Water Pit…Alligator pet?

"Awww…."Linda said as she ran with Lee. "What?" He asked her. "That's the pit I had to throw poor Naruto in. That poor guy is always getting the worst of things. T'is a shame." She said and shook her head. "Awwwwwww is right! But LOOK OVER THERE!" Lee shouted and grabbed her arm pushing her to look. They witnessed a phenomenon never before seen. "It's…it's…a MONSTER!" They both screamed and ran away. Their so called monster wobbled onto the land and fell. "Ugh….Damn alligators…" Naruto mumbled peeling off the seaweed and other numerous kinds of plants. "ROAR!" He jumped up scared and saw an alligator behind him. It looked at him and then snuggled close. The blonde boy shivered and nervously pet the animal to keep it from killing him. He got untied and started to walk away. The alligator began to follow him like a puppy…"Uh need something?" He asked it confused. It roared happily again and got closer. "Hehehe I'll keep it." Naruto said grinning and they walked back to his apartment.

-The Next Day-

"Hey everyone come check this out!" Kiba said running around handing everyone the latest issue of _Chaos in the Morning!_ "Flip to the front page!" He told Neji, Shino, Tenten, Linda, and Lee. "HOLY POTATOS!" Linda cried out seeing the article. "Linda! That's the monstrous beast we witnessed yesterday while jogging." Lee stated with wide eyes. "Look at it….So hideous…" Tenten said with a shudder and they agreed. "Hey guys what's up?" Naruto asked walking over to them with his new pet Alligator. They looked at Naruto and covered their noses. "YOU STINK!" Neji exclaimed in disgust. "What the fuck were you doing? Bathing in shit?" Linda asked unable to withstand the stench. "NO! I was uh playing with my new pet." He replied with a grin tugging on Alli's leash. "LOOK AT THE MONSTER WE SAW!" Lee said shoving the newspaper in Naruto's face. He saw it and then realized what it was. "Oh uh…It's not a monster you guys…It's probably just a poor innocent-" "FREAKY THINGY THAT'S WHAT!" Linda answered and she and Tenten ran off to get away from the smell. "Disturbing and disgusting foulness of yours Uzumaki." Neji insulted and walked off. Lee chased after him. "But….I'm not disgusting or a monster…" Naruto pouted and sat on the floor for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Today the Circus was in town and boy what an event it was! Hundreds of freaks and odd exhibits to see and wonder about for weeks. "Wheeeeeeee the circus!" Lee shouted twirling around along with Gai. "Yes Lee, behold the freakishness!" he urged and got a fiery look in his eyes. Lee instantly copied. "Uh yeah well c'mon you both. I want to see the newest attraction they have. PINK BEAST IN A JAR!" Linda said in awe and they rushed inside.

Behind the Circus tents….

"Itachi we're supposed to kill it remember?" Kisame said as they snuck around the area. "I can't Kisame. Look at the poor thing. It's dying already. The circus will take good care of him compared to if we let him run loose. Plus you know what you would happen if we let him do that…" Itachi said pulling Sasuke by his leash. Kisame looked down, "Yeah either Linda would find him and beat him up or Hinata would hunt him down like its hunting season which for her is WHENEVER she wants and for WHATEVER she wants…" Itachi nodded and kept pulling him along until they reached the attraction cages. They opened one of the cages and threw Sasuke in there quickly departing.

Inside the tent….

"These seats are marvelous!" Hinata said looking down at everyone. "PEASANTS!" She shouted at them and laughed. Shikamaru slapped his forehead in embarrassment. "Well we did get them their biggest show." He said and then looked over to see that the show was beginning. The ring master came out and did the introduction. A few acts and gymnasts until the caged beasts were allowed in.

Audience….

"Itachi! Hey what's up?" Linda asked as her, Gai, and Lee took a seat next to them. "Nothing much just bashing Kakashi on the head." He replied whacking the sensei with another bat. Kakashi knocked out then came back up ready to bite his arm and was knocked down once more. "I think he was too close to the nuclear radiation from Hinata's test bombs." Kisame said and kicked it away. "IMA MONSTER IMA EAT CHU!" Kakashi squirmed and drooled looking at all the people in the audience. "Shhhh it's the animals." Lee said watching excitedly. "Now ladies and gentlemen the king of the jungle! Roxy the Lion!" The Ring leader said and pulled off the curtain on the cage also letting it out. "Oh my God…."Linda said quietly as she saw it come out. Every single person except the Akatsuki said the same thing. On top of the lion riding its back was Sasuke Uchiha and he was having some fun. "YEEHAW HORSEY!" He cried out making the lion roar. Itachi coughed. "Well well how did he get in that cage…?"

Above the crowd….

"SASUKE!" Hinata screamed. "Shikamaru gimmie my bazooka!" She ordered and he hesitated but gave it to her anyways. "DIE fiend!" She aimed and fired right at him from which then destroyed the center ring. All of the exhibits began unfolding and escaping. "You guys! It's the Pink Beast in a Jar!" Linda yelled pointing at a giant jar rolling into the destroyed area. "Linda that's Sakura…" Tenten commented looking at her. "I know! The Beast, Sakura, Same thing!" She said excitedly. "Son of a bitch stay still!" Hinata cried out jumping from her expensive seating into the crowd as she fired the bazooka repeatedly. "Let's leave….Like now!" Neji said and they all scrambled out. "What do we do about Sasuke?" Tobi asked as the Akatsuki ran out as well. "Leave him! He's a native of being hunted. He's use to it. Another time another day Tobi my little friend." Itachi replied and the Circus never came back again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Perfect day for fishing isn't it guys?" Zetsu asked everyone as he grinned widely. Itachi nodded and the Akatsuki men all climbed into the boat. "Yeah but it's not fair that Itachi has the best bait. What fish wouldn't want to eat Sasuke? Hm!" Deidara complained with a glare toward his member. "Jealous?" Itachi questioned and hooked a hook onto his younger brother's t-shirt. "Now Sasuke remember to hold your breath and tug on the string if you run out. Fishies like things alive. "He told him. "Aye aye captain! I can't hear you! Aye Aye captain! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhh who lives in a pineapple under the-" Sasuke began singing. "SHUT UP!" Deidara yelled shoving him into the lake. "It's a shame Kisame didn't come." Hidan said looking up at the heavens as if to call for aid from his God to help him catch some fishies. "Kisame doesn't wanna hunt his own kind he says. Pathetic." Itachi said. "Let's start the fishing! For Gold!" Kakuzu said and threw his cast into the water.

Sewage Center…

"Okay so you guys have to go find my goldfish. It went down in there. And no coming back until you find my precious Prince!" Hinata shouted. "But it's dirty…" Linda said hiding behind Shikamaru and Lee. "Get in there sissy!" She said and shoved the three of them into the pipe line. They fell all the way down screaming. "Gaara block all the exits." She said and left. "I'll do it because I want to! Not because you told me to woman!" He yelled angrily and covered the pipe with thick sand leaving soon after to cover the rest.

Down in the Nasty stuff….

"The fuck is this shit?" Linda asked aloud in the echoing pipeline. "Exactly what you said." Shikamaru replied in disgust. He was wishing so bad he could just go watch some clouds or play some shoji with Asuma. "Holy shit I'm stepping in shit…."she said standing still. "C'mon Lin! We must keep going or we'll suffocate in here." Lee replied pulling her forward. "Where's this dumb fishie?" She wondered angrily. "Hey Lee…Spin fast and make the water spin that way we can maybe get it to show. Although it might not be in this section." Shikamaru said. Lee nodded and did a Leaf Whirlwind. All of the sewage flew around hitting them. "LEEEEEEEEEEE!" Linda screeched squirming around. "Oh so sorry Linda! I really am!" he said frantically going on his knees to apologize more. "Ugh never again will I think so stupidly. The stupid fish doesn't seem to be in this part anyways. Let's continue." Shikamaru said and they kept walking with Linda complaining.

Near the edge of the Lake….

"This'll teach them for fishing up my kind….Hahaha!" Kisame snickered and implanted 2 bombs near the edge of the sewer. "I shall let loose the sludge and allow them to contaminate the fish so that when they eat it they get sick." He plotted evilly. From inside the pipe he heard some voices. "This is the stupidest thing ever! I feel disgusting!" Linda said looking at her clothes. "Same…" Shikamaru said. Kisame walked into the pipeline. "What's that?" Lee asked looking over towards the opening. "Hey who are you?" Shikamaru questioned with a frown. 'Haha! It's me, Kisame!" He replied with a grin and walked over to them. "Sup?" Linda said and they hugged. "Ew wtf?" She grinned. "Now you're nasty too. I win!" she cheered. "Anyways what are you doing in here?" Kisame asked them. "Looking for Hinata's pet goldfish. What are you doing?" Shikamaru replied. "Planning on leaking the sewage into the lake to contaminate the water as to not letting the Akatsuki fish here anymore. Those poachers are out there right now!" He answered angrily. "I don't like fish, but you're awesome Kisame!" Linda said with a nervous laugh. "Yeah that's what I thought…Ahem anyways. Wanna help?" he asked them then a huge explosion started right underneath the pipeline. "OH FUCK!" They all yelled as a giant wave of water and sewage rushed at them.

On the Boat…

"Haha you bastards! I caught the most didn't I?" Hidan said proudly and held up his prize winnings. They all looked at his catch and laughed. "Apparently you didn't look at everyone else's catches." Zetsu said with a grin. "Yeah you got the least amount so far. I even beat you with Sasuke as bait. I guess he was too sweet for the fish. I shouldn't have fed him those gummy bears." Itachi said shaking his head in disappointment. "Uh you guys…we have a problem. HOLD ON! Hm!" Deidara shouted grabbing onto a railing. They turned back and saw a huge tsunami wave flying at them. The wave towered over their boat and they clung for their lives. It crashed down onto the boat sucking it down below. A moment later it cleared and the boat destroyed on a rock. Tobi swam around happily. "Hiiiiiiii Linda!" he said and she looked at him and grabbed his cloak. "Tobi, pull me to shore please. I can't swim!" She begged and he towed her to the coast of the lake. Within a few minutes they all reached the shoreline. "That was disgusting…"Itachi said wiping himself with Sasuke's shirt. "Thank you." He said and Sasuke nodded. "I think I set the bombs too early…"Kisame muttered and Linda started choking him. "YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed in irritation. "Heyyy I found Prince." Shikamaru said with relief taking a random bottle and scooping up the goldfish. "Oh like that's the thing I'm worried about." she replied sarcastically. "Well we'd better go give it to Hinata." He said and the 3 explorers stood up. "Bout time you finished. You guys smell terrible." Gaara said frowning and they climbed onto his sand cloud away to Hinata's mansion. "Now what?" Kisame asked. "I don't know, but I'm hungry hm." Deidara said and Tobi burped. "Good fish." He said and Kisame glared at him. "Taco bell anyone?" Itachi suggested. "Sure." The replies were and they left the intoxicated lake.

Hinata's Mansion….

"We got your stinkin' fish." Linda said handing her the jar. Hinata's eyes gleamed taking the item and the 3 began to walk away. "WAIT!" She shouted. They turned around. "What now?" Shikamaru asked with a sigh. "This isn't Prince…I asked you to find my baby! And you bring me an outsider into this palace!" She stormed at them. Linda looked at Lee who looked at Shikamaru who sighed and then….they ran out of the palace just as she grabbed her machine gun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"And so the evil water pixie dragged her prey into the dark pits of the water down to her home….Never to be seen again." Itachi finished and took a bite from his marshmallow at the camp. "Niceeee but that's not true. I don't believe in that crap." Sasuke said so confident like and flicked his hair thinking _Oh yeahhh._"Well that's what you think naïve little brother." Itachi said smirking at his other friends. "Yeah he's right Sasuke. You know the pixie comes after those who aren't afraid of her. Remember in the story. That little boy was just like you. Didn't want to believe." Kisame added in and Deidara laughed. "Psh liars." He replied and soon they went to sleep.

Later in the night….

"Dammit I got to go pee." Sasuke said waking up in the middle of the night. He got up and held onto his pants. He began moving around looking for where to go. "No port-o-potties? Ugh! Better find a bush…" He said quietly and wandered into the forest. A moment later after taking care of his business he sighed in relief and looked around. "Hmph! Stupid story…Stupid pixie." He muttered then a cold wind came making him shiver. On his walk back he came across a lake that was strangely familiar. His mind immediately went into thoughts from the tale his brother had told him…_The lake was a cold steel blue and surrounded by the most beautiful of flowers. It was that way to lure in her prey._ "No way. He's just trying to scare me. It's just a dumb story." Sasuke reassured himself and calmly walked towards it to the camp. "Sasssukkee…." Something hissed from within the water depths of the lake. "Hello? Itachi stop trying to scare me. It's not going to work." He said aloud and glared at the water almost too afraid to take his eyes off from it. The water suddenly rippled and he flew off screaming like a barbarian into the camp site.

Campsite….

"GUYS GUYS! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE LA-" The idiot yelled rushing into the camp tripping over the tents and knocking them over. He scrambled up to his feet and looked around. The place was deserted…_Where did they all go?_ He thought looking at the empty fire pit. He then noticed on top of one of the tents was a note pinned and decorated in dust…Pixie dust. Sasuke Uchiha took a giant gulp and unhooked the note.

Non-believer:

Meet me at the lake for now you are to be my take,

Your friends have been taken and now your time has come,

I hope you're ready for all the fun,

For the game has begun…

Sasuke stood still for some time and then let out a banshee scream. _What do I do! I have to get out of here!_ He panicked and fled into the woods once more. He saw that the lake seemed not as quiet as before. He stepped back bumping into a tree. Suddenly the tree's branches flew at him picking him up and tossing him to the lake's coast. "Noooooo!" he said struggling as a hand emerged from the water beginning to pull him down. But it was too late. He was taken.

At the camp….

"Haha what a sap! Hm!" Deidara said laughing immensely as the gang took apart the tents. "Where did you send the poor thing to Kisame?" Itachi asked pouring water over the fire to extinguish it. "Dumped him in the middle of the Sahara Desert. Long ass swim too. "he replied and they looked around. "Well time to go home guys. But you know what. Just for Sasuke let's go look at the lake again. Making me want to die of laughter. "Zetsu said and they agreed to go.

Lake….

"Good times." Itachi said smirking. "yeah I mean really now. An evil flesh eating pixie? C'mon Sasuke. What a sissy! Hm!" Deidara said with a shake of his head. "Totally man." Hidan chimed in and they all snickered. "Hello boys…." A scratchy voice said echoing around them. "Did you say something Itachi?" Kisame asked. "No you idiot. It came from there." He said turning towards the lake. Too late….The Pixie lurked out of the water dripping in blood and lunged at them dragging the Akatsuki into lake's cold blue water…

Konoha Village….

"SASUKE SASUKE! READ THIS!" Naruto exclaimed running up to the tired and dehydrated emo friend of his. He looked up at him. "what…" he muttered._Damn Itachi! I knew he tricked me._ He thought angrily as he recalled the note they had put on his back for when he woke up. They said how sissified he was and the Pixie story probably made him pee his pants. Naruto shoved the newspaper into his face. And there on the front page was the lake from the woods.

**AKATSUKI KIDNAPPED!**

**Reports have shown that the Akatsuki who were to have said been camping out by the closed down lake have been nowhere to be found. They did find however pieces of their cloaks near the edge of the lake. Rumors are that the story of the Pixie is possibly true and those poor men are never more to be seen.**


End file.
